1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool changer, and more particularly to a tool changer for a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines, such as drilling machines, milling machines etc., comprise a chuck for engaging with tool bits and for driving the tool bits to conduct drilling or milling operations. For most of the machining operations, a number of tool bits of various sizes are required. However, it is difficult and complicated to change the tool bits, and it wastes a lot of time for changing the tool bits manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool bits exchanging problems.